monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cottonmouth255/Project Metamorphosis
Greetings and many great hellos! First of all, I just want to apologize for my lack of 'Heroes of Moga' updates lately - I've been so busy with school, video recording sessions, and other fanfics. I can't forsee any updates to 'Heroes of Moga' soon, however, so just sit tight and wait for me to get my motivation back. However, I do have some good news for all of you. I recently decided to start brainstorming for a Monster Hunter fanfic idea that I've had in my head for years. I've decided to call this idea 'Project Metamorphosis', and for good reason - it features characters that were originally monsters, but have achieved a humanoid form! So far, Project Metamorphosis is still in its planning stages - I have literally no idea what the plot of this story is going to be. Despite this, I've started drawing possible characters for this fanfic, coming up with my own ideas for what each monster would look like if it were turned into a human. This is where you readers come in! What I need you to do is submit your own ideas for characters to Project Metamorphosis. If you want to submit an OC to my story, here is the guideline that you must follow: * Name - give me the name of your character, and be creative! * Gender - boy or girl? * Age - approximately what age, in human years, is your character? * Type of Monster - what monster did your character start out as before metamorphosizing? * Appearance - what features does your character have? You can include regular human features if you want, but I want you to focus on describing their monster-like qualities. * Personality - how does your character act, and how do they live their life? * Clothing - give me some clothing appropriate to what monster they once were. Keep in mind that this story is set in the Monster Hunter universe. * Backstory (optional) - what was your character's life before their metamorphosis, and how did this affect their current lifestyle? -.-.-.-.-. Now, if you're still confused, I have provided you with an example of my own character! Use this as a guide to creating your own, if you will. * Name - Sanguis * Gender - Boy * Age - 17 * Type of Monster - Baruragaru * Appearance - Sanguis has greyish-blond hair and a pair of fins rising up from said hair. He also has smaller fins in place of eyebrows, and pupiless orange eyes. He is tall and skinny, with two much larger fins spiking up from his back and blunt, shovel-like claws. He has a tail, which is about half as long as he is tall. He also keeps his long, bloodsucking tongue, but it has changed shape - it has the same cylindrical shape, but ends in a firm, razor sharp tip instead of a mace. Just like a Baruragaru, he has that peculiar scar-like marking running down from his neck to the tip of his tail, the same one that swells up when full of body fluid. * Personality - Sanguis is cold-hearted most of the time, but he learns to warm up to others when he becomes accustomed to his new human emotions. He is also selfish, grim, and mistrustful, but he forsakes all of this when in the presence of friends. However, he is very bloodthirsty and often has to restrain himself from killing others when he gets into a fight. * Clothing - A plain grey, baggy shirt with long sleeves, and pants to match. He also wears a pair of Kelbi-skin boots. * Backstory - Just like the rest of his species, Sanguis migrated to the Great Frontier region for unknown reasons. When he made himself at home in the Swamp, he caused death and destruction before waking up one day as a human. It took him an unusually long time to adjust to his new form - whereas other monsters realized their new human civility in only a few days, it took Sanguis weeks to learn to speak and otherwise act human. -.-.-.-.-. Alright, readers, I still have a few things to go over. Naturally, there will be a few restrictions on what monsters you can pick for your character. I have them listed here: * NO omnipotent or giant Elder Dragons, or similarly strong monsters. Weaker Elder Dragons such as Chameleos are fine, though. * Extending on the above point, the main villains have already been selected as Ceadeus, Amatsu, Jhen Mohran, Dire Miralis, Akantor, Ukanlos, and Alatreon. Again, NO monsters of this type. * Powerhouse monsters are allowed, but frowned upon. Please consider other monsters before looking to Yian Garuga, Rajang, or Deviljho. * No minions such as Aptonoth or Remobra. * My friends have already made character requests for the following monsters - Hypnocatrice, Akura Vashimu, Crimson Qurupeco, Congalala, Lucent Nargacuga, Barioth, Ivory Lagiacrus, and Lavasioth. Do not pick any of these monsters, or any of their related subspecies. * Other than that, ANY monster is available. Have fun! -.-.-.-.-. That's that! Please, friends, give me some characters to use for this story! * Cottonmouth255 NOTE: I will be posting the drawings of each character on this Wiki when they are finished. Also, the characters will be slightly altered as I give them my own twist (ex. I give them an additional monster body part that wasn't requested). Look forward to what I create! Category:Blog posts